megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Konohana Sakuya
Konohana Sakuya is a demon in the series. History Konohana Sakuya was the daughter of the mountain god Ouyamatsumi. When she became Ninigi's wife and grew pregnant on the first night of their marriage, he accused her of infidelity. She stood in a burning hut, claiming that the fire would not touch her if she had been faithful, and emerged unscathed. Her emblem is the cherry blossom. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' / Ultimax (Manga) *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Tokyo Revelation'' *'' '' Profile ''Persona 4'' Konohana Sakuya is the Initial Persona of Yukiko Amagi in Persona 4. After being allegedly kidnapped by Inaba's serial murderer and thrown into the TV World, Yukiko's Shadow appears on the Midnight Channel, dressed as a princess and venturing inside a large castle in search of "scoring a hot stud." The protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura, and Chie Satonaka proceed to traverse the castle to the top floor and confront Yukiko's Shadow. The Shadow, being Yukiko's repressed, hidden feelings, reveals to the Investigation Team that, as the heir to the famous Amagi Inn, Yukiko feels trapped in her surroundings. After absorbing nearby Shadows, Shadow Yukiko takes on the form of a large bird in a cage, symbolizing Yukiko's true feelings. Upon defeat, Yukiko faces and accepts her Shadow, who becomes the Persona Konohana Sakuya. Konohana Sakuya is the group's first primary healer, learning many healing skills early on. Konohana Sakuya also uses powerful Fire magic, and is the group's primary Fire spell-caster. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' After completing a song, Konohana Sakuya can be summoned to play the saxophone. ''Tokyo Revelation'' Saki Yagami is the reincarnation of Konohana Sakuya. Thanks to this, she is overflowing with magnetite which makes her desirable to demons who wish to summon their masters. After Gagyson sacrifices her to Ose, Akito Kobayashi later attempts to reincarnate Saki into her true form in order to stop the flow of magnetite flowing to Ose in the final battle. To finish the ritual Akito sacrifices his own life and fuses it with Saki's to revive her, which results in him becoming one with the goddess in the process. Her mere presence at the end allows trees to fill with cherry blossoms and Masakado's violent spirit to rest. Stats ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 1 = |Skill= Dia\Innate Agi\2 Maragi\8 Agilao\15 Diarama\19 Maragion\37 Agidyne\40 Diarahan\50 Maragidyne\55 }} |-| Level 99 = |Skill= Agidyne\40 Diarahan\50 Maragidyne\55 }} ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Skill= Maragi\i Media\i Mutudi\i Illusive Dance\i Recarm\20 Mudo\24 Makajam\27 Mamutudi\32 Maragion\36 Mediarama\41 Samarecarm\45 Agidyne\52 Mind Charge\61 Salome's Kiss\64 Maragidyne\68 }} Gallery Trivia *Konohana-Sakuya's design as Yukiko Amagi's Persona seems to be modeled after Jun from the cult anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, known as Battle of the Planets in its original English release. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas